Red Vulcan
The Red Vulcan is a al gun available to Lance in . Description The Red Vulcan is a crude-looking weapon adorned with several arbitrary, jagged spikes, two of which form handles for Lance to hold and fire it with. The top of the weapon would appear to be made of red gemstone; possibly Ruby given its usage in upgrading the Red Vulcan. The Red Vulcan provides strong boosts to both offensive stats, and also bolsters . It has Fire-elemental counter and bonus skills in both games, which for the most part just add extra damage. In EBF3, the Red Vulcan is a viable weapon for the endgame, along with the Shadow Blaster, Thunder Core and Steel Shark. Which one the player will use is a matter of personal preference. The Thunder Core and Red Vulcan both have the most powerful offenses due to their elemental boosts. The Steel Shark has no elemental boosts but the highest Magic Attack in the game, plus it can reliably Syphon foes. The Shadow Blaster has no elemental boosts, but is still strong and has useful resistances to Dark and Instant Death. Aside from being a solid offensive gun, in EBF4 the Red Vulcan can also be used to apply to targets, though since the update Lance must use a multi-hit attack in order for the attempt to inflict Berserk to do anything — otherwise the Berserk will simply fade once the enemy turn begins. (Still useful for prolonging Berserk.) Regardless of game, the Red Vulcan provides resistance against Fire and , with the latter becoming an immunity at level 5, and a 30% weakness to regardless of level. Found inside a chest in the restricted 30 Medals Area, to access the area 30 medals are required. It can be bought from Whitefall Town Equip Shop for 20 000 gold. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 60% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = -30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Magma Sample |item31number = 2 |item41 = Magma Sample |item41number = 8 |item42 = Dragon Scales |item42number = 7 |item51 = Ruby |item51number = 8 |item52 = Dragon Scales |item52number = 8}} |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = -30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Magma Sample |item31number = 2 |item41 = Magma Sample |item41number = 8 |item42 = Dragon Scales |item42number = 7 |item51 = Ruby |item51number = 8 |item52 = Dragon Scales |item52number = 8}} Trivia * Because of the speed of Flameshot's animation, Red Vulcan is the only gun in EBF3 to be able to perform two bonus skills during Crush. As such, it is the only weapon in the series capable of landing two bonus skills in a single attack. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Guns Category:Lance